1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates to the bending of wood and more particularly to the bending of hockey stick blade according to a desired curvature.
Hockey players nowadays require hockey sticks with curved blades. The market supplies a very limited choice of curvature. The present invention provides a jig that will allow the hockey player to bend the blade of his hockey stick according to his ideosyncrasies and the desired trajectory of the hockey puck.
2. Prior art:
The bending of wood is an old art which probably varied according to the imagination of the artisans, the results expected and the pieces to be bent. A search has revealed Canadian Patent No. 81,108 directed to a holder for assisting in bending and in holding the same in bent condition until set. It is particularly directed to the formation of agee curve of shovel.